1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display substrates, methods of manufacturing the same and display devices including the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to top-gate type display substrates, methods of manufacturing the same and display devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device including an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device or a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, for example, may include a light emitting structure having an organic light emitting layer or a liquid crystal layer on a display substrate.
The display substrate may include a switching device such as a thin film transistor (“TFT”) and a wiring structure such as a data line and a gate line. In a top-gate type TFT, a gate electrode may be disposed on an active layer, and an insulation layer may be disposed between the gate electrode and the active layer. The insulation layer may be etched to form a contact electrically connected to the active layer.